


Without Words

by Skye



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/F, F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yumi's the one who has to keep a clear head when it comes to Lyoko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Words

Yumi wanted to slap Jeremy for this. So she's a pretty girl, so he liked her, so he spent most of his waking hours working for her or at least thinking of her. That didn't give him an excuse to put her before everything. Even if he was first in his thoughts, there were many things that had to go before one's own selfish desires.

Aelita understood that. Without words, she smiled at Yumi on multiple occasions, nodding and agreeing with her when she suggested something that was for the greater good, although it would likely lead to her own doom.

Yumi knew that she and Aelita were the only ones who fully understood, or at least accepted, how easily this could lead to disaster. And it killed her. Jeremy accused of her being heartless, but she understood well how he felt. A little more than she should, as she also had developed the kind of feelings that Jeremy had for the digital girl.

Some might say it was stupid, but it was no more stupid than falling for anyone else, Yumi thought. Though she and Aelita physically touched without sensation, Yumi still felt something soothing around her. The way she smiled, always assuring her, and her tone of voice when she spoke. It could just be that she was programmed this way, but Aelita was a wonderful person. A beautiful person that Yumi currently wanted more than anything else to get to know, spend time with, and possible more.

But that was really only a dream, in reality it was impossible. Other than being a sentient being, Aelita was also a pawn in the game played by Xana and Jeremy. Who knew what Xana's twisted motivations were, but Jeremy's were luckily simple to understand. He wanted Aelita. He'd do anything to free her.

It wasn't that Yumi didn't want the same thing. But she had to keep her own feeling under control. Who knew what disasters would spark if the two rational minds through away their reasoning for a girl? It wouldn't be pretty, and it was the only thing that kept her from joining in with his enthusiastic recklessness.

With all her feelings stuffed down, it was easy for anger to bubble up and overwhelm her, once Jeremy had asked, "Don't you care at all about Aelita?" Yumi now stared at the digital ground, thinking of what to say to him. Not to bring him to his senses, like she should certainly try to do, but to get even with him for trying to make her look heartless in front of Aelita.

A flash of pink made Yumi look up again, seeing Aelita's smiling face, her hand now on Yumi's shoulder. The pink-haired girl simply nodded, and then ran off on her own.

Nothing needed to be said. Silently, Aelita had said that she knew how much Yumi cared, and why Yumi acted the way she did. Without saying anything, Aelita had given her the strength to keep on with her job in the group. Putting off her tears for now, Yumi began her very reasoned reply to Jeremy.


End file.
